Kabeyama Heigorou
Kabeyama Heigorou (壁山 塀吾郎) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon and later on, Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) "This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by himself". Appearance .]]He is fat, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle, and black eyes. He has a large figure to be compared with his other teammates. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grows longer and he becomes a bit fatter. Personality Despite his size, he is a really shy person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame with his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend uniform]]. In most episode, Kabeyama is shown to be a person who gives up easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to cover up the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Academy. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. Season 3 He was picked to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he did not graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of Episode 127. Plot (GO) He is set to appear in GO, mostly on the movie. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. It is shown that he will turn into his young form and will play against Team Zero as a member of Raimon. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Inazuma Otoshi '(with Gouenji) *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Drop' (with Endou and Gouenji anime) * SH'' Tatsumaki Otoshi (with Kazemaru) *DF Mega Quake' (Game) *'DF Rock Wall Dam (Game) *DF The Mountain' *'DF The Wall' *'DF Atlantis Wall' (3DS Game) *'DF Elephant Press' (3DS Game) *'OF Mogura Feint (Game) *OF Super Armadillo (Game) Relationships *Kabeyama Saku ''(younger brother) Trivia * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques. (The Wall and The Mountain) * He strives to look cool in front of his little brother. *He shares a seiyuu with a few characters, the most notable one being Sakuma Jirou. * With Endou and Megane, they were the original Raimon Eleven members (the team that played the first match with Teikoku) that didn't leave the team during the Aliea Academy Arc. *Before mastering Inazuma Otoshi, he suffers from acrophobia. *In the Inazuma eleven GO (game) you can get Kabeyama by a special Wi-Fi event in his young form. *He is the only character to have never been taken off of the Raimon team in the anime. *On Episode 005, he tried to create a hissatsu called Kabeyama Spin. Though, it didn't work out really well. *As seen in a Video Kabeyama might have a Keshin. *Before playing some matches (mostly the finals), he use to ask his teammates to go to the toilet *Kabeyama used to be in the same team as Kazemaru and Gouenji. *He plays in Japanese Pro League. *He is very popular with the kids. *He, alongside with Megane, were often the main victims of Kogure's pranks.As seen in episode 50 for example. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Keshin User Category:Red Team